1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a extractor for arrowheads and more particularly pertains to simplifying the construction and use of extractors for arrowheads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of extractors for arrowheads of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, extractors for arrowheads of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving the designs of extractors for arrowheads through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,471 to Orton et al., discloses a device for pulling arroheads from implantation in solid objects. U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,068 to Allen discloses an archer's accessory tool for removing embedded arrowheads. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,100 to Toncoso, Jr. discloses an archery arrowhead puller device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an extractor for arrowheads that allows simplifying the construction and use of extractors for arrowheads.
In this respect, the extractor for arrowheads according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simplifying the construction and use of extractors for arrowheads.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved extractor for arrowheads which can be used for simplifying the construction and use of extractors for arrowheads. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.